Joshua Seth
|birthplace = Kent, Ohio, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Comedian Magician Entertainer Author Mentalist |first_appearance = Tales of Little Women |last_appearance = Digimon Adventure tri. |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1988-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing |website = Joshua Seth |agent = Key Artist Group }}Joshua Seth (born December 2, 1970) is an American voice actor, magician, comedian, keynote speaker, mentalist, and entertainer. Biography Seth was born in Kent, Ohio, and graduated from Theodore Roosevelt High School. As a child, Seth attended several experimental programs at Kent State University where he was admitted at the age of 8. Later, he attended Hampshire College as well as the New York University's film school Tisch School of the Arts where he trained as a performing artist he has lent his voice for many popular anime characters and he is also the best known for voicing as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya in Digimon Adventure series. He was also the announcer of "Kids WB's Aftertoons Show" block and "Saturdays: Unleashed" block. He retired from voice acting in 2006 to focus on his touring live stage show. He currently performs as a mentalist and formerly as a magician. He has won awards from Hollywood's famed Magic Castle, starred in four of his own TV specials in Japan and South Korea, and performed at over 2,000 events in over 30 countries to date. He would later reprise the role of Tai in all of the new Digimon Adventure tri. movies, recently finished recording in Hollywood, CA. He is now a sought after Keynote Speaker and the author of a best-selling book on innovative thinking and high-achievement called "Finding Focus In A Busy World". He currently lives in Saint Petersburg, Florida. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Hutch *''Eagle Riders'' (1978-1980) - Additional Voices *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Theodore "Laurie" Laurence *''Zenki'' (1995) - Akira/Goki *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Billy (ep. 11) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Daiki Asuka Jr. *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Eiji Mishima (eps. 35-37), Soldier (ep. 35), Ryuzaburo Higashiyama (ep. 78) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Sparky, Klaus, Silver Phantom, Red (eps. 1-2), Alfred Hyman (ep. 5), Joe (eps. 8, 12) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997) - Spirit B (ep. 1), Construction Worker B (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Young Maki (ep. 12), Helmsman (ep. 13), Yang/Shinma (ep. 16) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Boy 2 (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Young Millions Knives *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Jeff Meyers (ep. 10) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Tai Kamiya, Pabumon, Pumpkinmon *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Tai Kamiya, Tai's Son (ep. 50) *''Pilot Candidate'' (2000) - Zero Enna *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Carl *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Soichi *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Joe Shimamura/009 *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Kumbhiramon *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Yutaka Himi, Teppei, Candlemon (ep. 3), Wizardmon (ep. 3) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Shobu Kirafuda (eps. 1-26), Hakuoh (eps. 1-26) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Omba (eps. 9, 11) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Ikuya Asano *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Dio Eraclea *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Hige *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Maruss, Additional Voices Anime Shorts *''Leave it to Kero!'' (2000) - Takashi Yamazaki *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Takeshi Noa OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Daisaku Kusama (eps. 3-5) (Animaze Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Skateboarder (ep. 1) *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Ryugoku *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Souichi Sugano Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Tetsuo Shima (Animaze Dub) *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Takashi Yamazaki *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Tai Kamiya External Links *Joshua Seth at the Internet Movie Database *Joshua Seth at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel